Talk:Mila
Mila is not the first Female MMA character in a fighting game, Blair Dame from Street Fighter EX, Vanessa Lewis from Virtua Fighter and Ann Griffith from Kensei:Sacred Fist all predate her. Sorry, but Mila isnt the first Spanish female character to debut in a fighting game, Vittoria from Kakuto Chojin came first That was no fighting game... This game did not even sold and is not considered a fighting game in the gaming comunity, so Mila filled the void as the "first female spanish character in a fighting game" Tesshu (talk) 15:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::WHAT. Alright, your logic is just insane. It was sold, it did hit store shelves, I OWN the game, purchased from a Target store. The fighting game community not identifying it as a fighting game is WRONG, and even if you exclude Kakuto Choujin, SHE'S STILL NOT THE FIRST. *Maria (Body Blows) *Mito (The Rumble Fish 2) *Roza (Hercequary) I don't know what weird agenda you have, but you can't make rubbish up and pretend it's true. That's not how things work. The S (talk) 03:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Im wrong so Mila is not the first female spanish character in the fighting games, sorry about that! those mentioned games are Obscure fighting games so it was okay for any people to not known them, including me. Tesshu (talk) 19:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of potentially false info Lauren Landa has only indicated that she voices Kasumi. Where is the confirmation that she's Mila as well? She's never said anything of the sort. The S (talk) 13:21, September 28, 2012 (UTC) About the false name "Milagrosa" Hello guys: I like the site, but I must inform you about a mistake in the etymology of the name Mila. I'm spanish, I've lived all my life in Spain and I never heard of a name called "Milagrosa", that simply does not exist as a female name. In the other hand, the name "Milagros" does exist and is very popular around the country. I even know some women called Milagros. Please, inform yourselves before posting this kind of mistakes. P.D.: "La Milagrosa" is a city district of Pamplona and also a Virgin, but no one gives that name to their daughters. Other than that, I enjoy your Wiki. 15:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Bolgor New lead on English voice? Cristina Pucelli's resume reveals an interesting role: "Leifang" in "Dead or Alive Ultimate." Considering that Leifang is Cassandra Lee Morris' role and the only "Ultimate" DoA to be dubbed is DoA5U (not to mention quite a few other rumors that have sprung up recently for other Cup of Tea work), we might finally have our answer, especially with Nyotengu taken care of. HubStyle (talk) 21:30, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Mila's voice actress We must have offical information on who is Mila's Englsh voice actress (possibly from Team Ninja themselves) and not speculation. If anyone has solid evidence on who voices Mila, please let us know. FFKHDOAfan (talk) 20:25, September 15, 2014 (UTC)